


Whumptober 2020

by AJediLikeHisFather



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Child Luke Skywalker, Dad Vader, Dark Luke Skywalker, Dark Obi-Wan Kenobi, Darth Vader's A+ parenting, Emperor Darth Vader, F/M, Female Darth Vader, Fire, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Memory Loss, Panic Attacks, Presumed Dead, Senator Anakin Skywalker, Senator Obi-Wan Kenobi, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, Wrongful Imprisonment, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 11,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJediLikeHisFather/pseuds/AJediLikeHisFather
Summary: Whumptober with Star Wars characters! A lot of Luke and Vader.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Luke Skywalker & OC, Luke Skywalker/OC, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Darth Vader, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Shimi Skywalker & OC
Comments: 46
Kudos: 179





	1. Dark [Day 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin Skywalker has been on the run from the Empire and his past. Both caught up with him.

It was cold, too cold. That was the first thing that came to him. Anakin Skywalker slowly opened his eyes to see he was in a room of some kind. It was cold and dark. He reached out to the force but found nothing.

He was cut off from the force. But how? Anakin slowly looked down to see a collar of sorts around his neck, that must be what was cutting him off from the force. It was painful without the comfort of the force right there. Even as a child when he didn't know what the force was, he found comfort in it.

So being without it was painful. At least the collar wasn't huge or anything, but it was uncomfortable. He shook his head slightly then moved his arms to reach up and touch the collar, or rather tried to. His eyes widened when he couldn't move his arms. Anakin became aware that his hands were cuffed behind his back which was chained to the wall.

He frowned at that. Whoever had managed to capture him knew exactly how to keep him in one place for an extended period of time. How was he going to get out of this one? He didn't know but he would get out of here.

Padme... She must be so worried. And...and Luke and Leia. Their precious little four-month-year-old twins. He had to get back, he had to go home. Somehow... But he would do it. Padme needed him, his children needed him!

Suddenly it all came rushing back to him. The Empire, they found them. But he had stalled so Padme and his children could get away. He was about to get away as well but that's when...that's when Obi-Wan showed up.

His old master that had fallen to the dark side and lost his sanity in the process. He had to get out of here before Obi-Wan came back. Anakin didn't exactly want to figure out what Obi-Wan had planned for him.

The man had already turned Ahsoka to the dark side and convinced her to become his apprentice. Who knows what the man would do to him. He didn't know this Obi-Wan... The Obi-Wan he knew was kind, caring, loving, and would never turn to the dark side.

Anakin's eyes widened when the door to his cell opened. He wasn't surprised when Obi-Wan walked inside.

"Let. Me. Go," Anakin demanded immediately.

Obi-Wan didn't seem phased in the slightest. After a moment the sith bent down in front of Anakin and grabbed his chin.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I have to keep you safe."

"Safe?" Anakin blurted out.

Out of everything he expected Obi-Wan to say this wasn't it.

"Yes. Your like my brother of course I have to keep you safe."

Anakin's eyes widened in surprise. He had expected his former master to kill him on the spot not claim that he had to protect him. "Obi-Wan let me go." He pleaded.

Obi-Wan simply shook his head. 

He needed to get out of here, back to Padme, back to his children. If Obi-Wan left the room maybe he could find a way out of his restraints even if it was very unlikely. 

"Now I have an important guest coming and they can't know your here s-"

"Who?" Anakin interrupted.

Who was coming? Normally he would be able to sense who but at the moment he couldn't use the force, unfortunately. 

"I can't say but they will try to take you away from me, away from your protect-"

"This is not protection! Don't you even dare call this protection!" Anakin yelled, fire in his eyes.

He didn't need to be protected. Ever since he touched the dark side everyone except Padme and his children acted like he was glass. Anakin Skywalker was anything but glass. He was a dragon with the desire to protect and save. To protect his loved ones and save innocent lives.

The dragon in his furnace heart was roaring in rage. Rage at Obi-Wan Kenobi. A man he used to call brother, a man he used to be able to trust with his life... They had been the team, but the team had been split in two. Now that very same man had turned to the dark side and was ruling the galaxy as emperor with his former apprentice that he had turned to the dark side.

He had been so heartbroken when Obi-Wan had turned, but when Ahsoka turned to his heart had shattered. Two of the most important people had turned against him, betrayed him.

"Why...Why did you do it? Why did you turn?" Anakin asked.

"To protect you. That's why Ahsoka turned as well. All we want to do is protect you Anakin."

"You have no right to say my name! Not anymore... Not after you betrayed me."

Anakin looked down to the floor and tried to get out of his restraints to no avail. He wanted to leave and never come back. 

"Betrayed you? How?" Obi-Wan asked.

He looked up glaring daggers at the sith. "I don't have to tell you anything. Let me go or leave me alone."

Surprisingly Obi-Wan stood up and left the room, leaving Anakin by himself.

Anakin let out a small sigh of relief. It hurt to be in Obi-Wan's presence, to see what he had become. The first time he had seen Obi-Wan again he had tried to turn him back to the light, to make him see reason. But it ended with him falling down a cliff and getting rescued by fellow Rebels.

So far he hasn't seen Ahsoka since her turn. When he did - because he knew there would be a time when he saw her - he would do his best to turn her back to the light. Hopefully, she wasn't as far gone as Obi-Wan...

The door opened to his cell to reveal a small stormtrooper.

"Aren't you a little short for a stormtrooper?" Anakin questioned.

The stormtrooper reached up and took the helmet off to reveal his wife Padme Amidala Skywalker.

"Ani we've talked about you not calling me short. Let me get you out of here."

Padme walked forward with a set of keys and unlocked his restraints and the force suppression collar around his neck. The force came rushing back to him, leaving him disoriented. A moment later he stood up on shaky legs and motioned for Padme to lead the way.

But first, she handed him his lightsaber with a smile. They made their way through the base and reached an Imperial shuttle and managed to take off without difficulty. He was surprised Obi-Wan hadn't shown up at some point.

They safely jumped into hyperspace and that's when Anakin allowed himself to bury his head in his wife's arms and cry for all he had lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe.... The ending was a little rushed but it's whatever. XD Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Gone [Day 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shimi Skywalker mourns the loss of her children.

Ace Skywalker thought it would be a normal day on the homestead, but he was so wrong. Oh so wrong. This was the day where his life would change forever. He was outside looking around and for reasons, he couldn't explain he knew something was wrong. Somehow he knew something bad was going to happen.

Moments later a hand clamped over his mouth and something was pressed into his neck. Then all he saw was darkness, infinite darkness that threatened to swallow him whole.

* * * * * * * * 

Shimi Skywalker looked down to the ground in sadness. Ace, he was gone. He had just been outside but when she went back out he was gone. Her son was gone just like that. How could she let this happen?

There was a very low chance that her boy would be found. Only if...Only if Anakin were there. He might have been able to find him unlike her, but he was off training to become a Jedi. She didn't know if she would see him again either. 

Gone, gone, gone, both of her precious boys were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ace is a OC of mine. XD Hope, you enjoyed even if it was short. XD


	3. My Son [Day 3]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second sister brings a force sensitive boy she found to Emperor Vader.

Emperor Vader watched as one of his Inquisitors, the second sister dragged a little boy into the room and forced him to his knees. The boy was force sensitive. Very force sensitive. He could feel it. The Inquisitors had been tasked to bring him all force sensitive children, then he would decide either to kill them or have them become an Inquisitor.

The little boy was forced to his knees, tears streaming down his face that was still a little chubby from baby fat. The boy's clothes were ripped and blackened with ash, evidence he had been around a fire at some point.

He had blonde hair and blue eyes. Something about those blue eyes seemed to stare into his very soul.

"Where did you find him?" Vader asked as he continued to look over the boy.

There was something about this boy that he couldn't explain, something familiar... He couldn't explain it.

"Tatooine your highness." She replied.

Vader stiffened slightly at the mention of Tatooine. That place held too many bad memories, too many memories of who he used to be - a man that was now dead -, his mother, and her. He had sworn never to go back to that planet if he could help it.

"Interesting... How old is he?"

"Three or four years old."

"I'm three!" The little boy spoke up.

The second sister moved to strike the boy for speaking but with a wave of Vader's hand, she stopped. Vader stood up and walked down the stairs from his throne then crouched down in front of Luke looked at him again before standing up again.

There was something about this boy and the force was practically yelling at him to figure it out.

"Where did you find him on Tatooine?" He asked.

"Lars homestead on Tatooine, they were ki-"

"Lars? As in Beru and Owen Lars?" Vader questioned, interrupting her.

"Yes, your highness."

Ah. So the Lars had a child. But something still didn't make sense. Yes, it was possible for someone to be force sensitive without force sensitive parents... But the force was nagging him, telling him he wasn't right. There was something else, something much more important about this boy.

Maybe Obi-Wan had a child and hid him with the Lars? No, that foolish man wouldn't break the code, Jedi Order or no Jedi Order. Was the boy a son of a sith? A no rang at him from the force. A Jedi perhaps then? The force rang a yes at him. Hmmm... The son of a Jedi was very rare, especially since most of them were dead or had never broken the code.

So who would break the co- Anakin Skywalker had broken the code. But...but...the baby had died with her. He was sure of it. She had been buried with her baby bump still showing. Her and their child had died that day. So some other Jedi had to have broken the code.

As he thought he could come up with no one but his previous self. But surely this boy wasn't...

"Who is he?"

"Luke Skywalker."

"WHAT?!"

Their child had lived, had been alive this entire time. Before he knew it the second sister was on the floor dead, her neck snapped and he was pulling his child into his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why but I love Emperor Vader au's. XD So you'll probably see a few more Emperor Vader au's in here. XD Goodbye for now!


	4. Reality [Day 4]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin Skywalker has always wondered what happened to his wife and son. When he gets captured by none other then the emperor he figures out what happened to his son.

Anakin Skywalker slowly opened his eyes to see a pair of binders on his wrists. Wonderful, another situation he would have to get himself out of somehow. It looked like he was in a cage of sorts as well. 

He had no idea how he had gotten here in the first place. Maybe it had something to do with that his head was currently throbbing. He reached up with his bound hands and felt something warm and wet. His hand came back red. 

Oh, he was bleeding. He was use to that by now. After being in two wars he was use to getting injured at this point. That didn't matter at the moment, he had to get out of here before whoever captured him got back.

If someone knew who he was... It might only be a matter of time before the Empire figured out the other Jedi with no name with the Rebels was his daughter. Padme and his son that he didn't know the name of had gone missing after Leia's birth.

Ever since he had tried to figure out what happened to them. He suspected Palpatine had something to do with it but he had never been able to get close and now he never would be able to. Several months ago Palpatine's apprentice, Xion killed him.

Well, that's not what he said but Anakin knew that's what happened. The kid was only nineteen too, yet already so corrupted by the dark. He could have been Xion if Palpatine found him as a child, or if he...if he turned. But he didn't.

Then before he knew it everything went so, so wrong...

The death of the Jedi, his son and Padme going missing, Palpatine's death, then...then Xion killed Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan Kenobi one of the most powerful Jedi ever and his former master, someone he called brother.

Now he was gone...and he wanted revenge. 

The sound of a door opening snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked over towards the door and none other than Darth Xion walked in. His hair was a dark blonde and he was wearing black robes with a red cape. But those eyes. They were yellow, a sickly yellow.

It made him feel sick for reasons he couldn't explain. He had seen them before why should he be affected now?

"Skywalker," Xion said softly as he walked over to the cage Anakin was locked in.

"What do you want?" He asked before he could stop himself.

That only made the young sith smirk.

"You don't remember do you?"

"What?"

"I won't forget you."

Anakin's eyes widened in horror. Those were the only words he had ever heard from his son, but...but that was in a dream. A dream that had felt so real but it couldn't be real. His son couldn't be Xion, he couldn't.

Unless Palpatine was the one to take his son and Padme like he thought.

"No...it can't that was a dream!"

"No father it was not."

The word made him stare at Xion, studying everything about him.

Xion crouched down in front of him, that smirk still on his face.

"You know that's what my sith name means right? I won't forget you. Funny Palpatine never knew. When I figured out you were alive and weren't dead I never stopped looking for you."

"Y-You can't keep me here."

"Oh, I think I can father."

For once in a long time, he was scared. Not for others, but himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to do Dark! Luke at some point...Anakin is uh in trouble. 😅 Anyways hope you enjoyed!


	5. Don't Run [Day 5]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke Skywalker falls into Darth Vader's trap and desperately tries to get away.

Luke Skywalker ran as fast as he could. Darth Vader was here, the mission had been a trap. A trap set for him. Everyone else on the mission had been captured or killed besides him. Vader was coming for him next. 

He could feel the inky darkness that was Vader searching for him, seeking him. It was overwhelming his senses. Obi-Wan had taught him a lot before he died, before...before Vader murdered him. But he knew it wouldn't be enough to defeat Vader.

He was nowhere close to beating Vader and he knew it. Luke knew he couldn't avenge his father and master's killer if he was dead so he ran. Suddenly a tree fell in front of him and the dark latched onto him, freezing him in place.

He tried to break free to no avail.

"There is no escape from me." Vader boomed as he walked over to his captive.

Luke decided to keep his mouth shut. Just like Leia said, don't let them get the satisfaction of him saying something.

"Your father would be proud."

"You killed him so how am I supposed to know!?" Luke yelled.

How dare Vader think he could talk about his father like that when he was the one to murder him, how dare h-

"KILLED?!" Vader yelled.

Vader walked in front of Luke and surprisingly gently took his chin.

"Who told you that?"

"Ben, you murdered him too."

Luke got the distinct impression that Vader was smirking under his mask.

"I did because he took my son."

"Your son?"

"Yes now sleep."

Luke pushed against Vader's command but it was too strong for him. The last thing he felt was being picked up by strong arms and a piece of hair was brushed out of his face.

Then all he saw was darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too whumpy but it's fine. XD XD Hope you enjoyed this short lil thing. XD


	6. Save Me [Day 6]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a mission, Luke Skywalker gets captured by the Empire and is left to be tortured. What he doesn't know is his father is on the way to rescue him.

Luke Skywalker looked up at his interrogator, pain written across his face. He had been on a mission and stayed behind because he thought he could have gotten information for the rebellion, but it all went so wrong so fast.

Now he was here being interrogated for everything that he had. But he wouldn't give in, he couldn't give in. He would never betray the rebellion.

"Tell me rebel scum! Where is the rebel base?" The man shouted then slapped Luke across the face.

Luke stayed quiet and didn't say a word.

"It's been three days of this boy don't you want the pain to stop? All you have to tell me is where the rebel base is."

Luke shook his head. He wouldn't tell this man anything, especially as to where his friends were. Never. He just as soon become friends with his father's murderer.

This went on for another hour before Luke finally spoke.

"Stop, please..." Luke whimpered.

"Oh, so he does speak! I'll stop if you tell me where the base is."

"D-Don't know..where." Luke lied.

Clearly, the Imperial didn't believe it for a second. In reply to Luke's lie, he brought out his blaster and pointed it at Luke.

"No...please."

"Then tell m-"

The door to Luke's cell opened and Darth Vader walked inside. Somehow Luke knew the man was livid, no beyond livid. But the man's anger wasn't directed at him but his interrogator.

"Lord Vader! I am making prog-"

Suddenly the Imperial was lifted up into the air and was clawing at his throat.

"Lord Vader I-"

"Do you have any idea who you were interrogating?" Vader boomed.

Luke watched as the man shook his head. He didn't know what was going on, but he just wanted to leave, to stop hurting. The blonde opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. It was like he couldn't speak. He spoke moments before...

Vader's head turned to look at Luke.

"Troopers take him away, I will make sure he dies a slow and painful death for his actions...later."

The Imperial fell to the ground with a thump just as several stormtroopers walked into the cell. Moments later it was just Luke and Vader. Luke shook his head as Vader walked closer and closer to him. This was it, he was going to die. He just wished he would have gotten to avenge his father first. 

"I will not kill you young one," Vader said.

Luke looked up at him curiously. Why wouldn't Vader murder him like he did his father?

"For another time...Luke. For now, I will make sure you are properly healed. Now sleep."

Luke's eyes drooped close and the last thing he saw was Vader taking off his cape and feeling him wrap it around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dad Vader to the rescue! I'm a sucker for Vader wrapping Luke up in his cape so I had to do that at the end. XD Hope you enjoyed!


	7. Lost And Found [Day 7]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han Solo is walking the streets of Corellia when he finds a injured little boy, on the run from people that took him from his father.

Han Solo kept his head down as he looked for a way out of his current situation. Of course, he had managed to make two Imperials pissed at him. Now stormtroopers were looking for him everywhere. It was a fantastic way to start out the day...not.

Han started walking towards a local bar but heard what sounded like crying. He turned and saw something small hiding behind a crate, probably a child. No, he should leave. Maybe the kid just lost his parents or something... That had to be it. So he should just go, but he found himself walking toward the crates.

"Are you uh alright?"

His only response was a whimper.

Han cursed under his breath then walked closer to see a little boy. He couldn't be older than five or six. There were several bruises on the boy's body, as well as a cut running down the kid's left arm. What was most alarming was the blaster wound on the kid's left shoulder. He also looked like he had been starved...

"I can...I can help. I won't hurt you." Han said softly.

The boy slightly raised his head revealing a set of blue eyes.

"I w-want Daddy. B-But mean people took m-me." The little boy replied.

Han frowned. He never really had any good parents, he had basically been alone. So he didn't know how it would feel to be taken away from one that actually cared about you. Poor kid had probably been taken to be sold into slavery. But it looked like he had managed to get away.

"Maybe I can help you find him, but I can't promise."

The kid's eyes lightened up a little bit at his words.

"Alright I'll try but first you need some medical attention."

The kid nodded his head. "It hurt."

"I know it does. I'm going to help you make it stop hurting. Oh! I'm Han."

"Luke."

Han nodded his head then slowly moved forward and picked Luke up. He shouldn't be doing this but...he couldn't just leave a wounded and hungry kid to die or be found by whoever the mean people were. Whoever the mean people were, they clearly were after this kid for some reason.

The kid's father must be important somehow. Imperial maybe? Holonet star? Both were possible. He couldn't worry about that later. First things first he needed to get Luke some medical assistance.

Han made his way back into the streets of Corellia with Luke on his hip. The little boy quietly sobbed as Han tried to find a decent medical center or a medpack to steal. No one questioned why him, a fifteen year old was out on the streets with a child, it was common on Corellia to see such a thing.

After about a half hour he managed to swipe a nearby medkit without anyone seeing a thing. Han walked into a alleyway and sat down and put Luke on his lap. He opened the medkit to see a few bandages, disinfectant, and a bacta patch. It was a little surprising he was lucky to swipe medkits with one bandage in it.

"Alright kid I'm going to put this thing on called disinfectant, It stings but it prevents you from your wounds from getting worse okay?"

Luke nodded his head and sniffled.

Han slowly and carefully disinfected Luke's wounds then wrapped them up in bandages. The one bacta patch he found he put on Luke's injured shoulder. Suddenly there was a weird breathing noise an-

"Daddy!"

↫↫↫↫↫↬↬↬↬↬

Darth Vader, dark lord of the sith was livid. People had dared to touch his precious son and filthy him with their hands and take Luke from him. He had tracked the group to Corellia and hunted them down. They were all killed but Luke was nowhere to be seen. Apparently, his son had gotten away from them at some point.

Now Luke was alone somewhere on this planet filled with scum. He tracked Luke's force presence to a alleyway. He saw a teenager sitting down on the ground with Luke on his lap. But what was concerning were the bandages that he could see on his son's body. His son had been hurt and he had been powerl-

"Daddy!"

Without a word, Vader walked over and scooped Luke up from the teenager's lap and pulled Luke close to his chest.

"You had me worried little one," Vader spoke as soft as his voicecoder would allow.

"M-Mean people t-took me. Scawy."

"The mean people will never hurt you again I promise."

He would make sure no one else was able to take his precious son away from him. No one. He was Darth Vader and a man not to be messed with.

"Uh...that's your dad?!" Han blurted.

Vader's helmeted head turned to look at the teenager. Whoever he was, he was clearly the one to help his son.

"Daddy, Han friend," Luke said with a sniffle.

Great... It looked like he would be taking this Han on board his ship just so he didn't break Luke's heart. He could feel how attached Luke was to him already. Plus maybe, just maybe he could get rid of Han secretly somehow.

Days later he never expected Luke to ask him to adopt Han.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can't get rid of Han now Vader! XD You can never get rid of him! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! XD Thank you for reading!


	8. Alive [Day 8 ALT 11]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several months ago Luke Skywalker mysteriously died. His mother, Darth Vader and brother Kane Skywalker were heartbroken. While tracking down pirates the Imperial prince discovers a Jedi.

Kane Skywalker, the prince of the Empire walked through the forest. He was searching for a group of pirates that had stolen from the Empire in the forest. Normally he would be doing other things but...he wanted to get his mind off of him. Luke Skywalker, the rebel Jedi who had died several months ago, the man who was his little brother.

He never even got a chance to meet him or tell him the truth. Him and his mother Darth Vader had been livid and had their hearts broken when they heard the news. So chasing down these pirates would be a good distraction. He had been nearby when he got the transmission from his mother anyway. Both of them were burying themselves in work just to stay distracted.

"Hey! Give that back, that's mine!" A young male shouted nearby.

A small smirk crept onto his face. Ah. The pirates must be nearby, and stealing from someone else. He walked closer to see a male on his knees, his hands cuffed behind his back. But the pirate is what caught his attention.

Hondo Ohnaka. He had heard about him from his mother.

"Mmmm. I don't think so. Besides lightsabers are good business on the market. Especially ones from supposedly dead Jedi."

The male froze at the pirate's words. Kane watched from the trees, intrigued. Dead Jedi? He stretched out and froze in surprise. The presence of the male in front of him, he recognized it. Luke. He recognized it from the time he had felt Luke's presence on a battlefield. It was glowing, so full of life and light. 

But his brother was alive, he wasn't dead! All this time he had been a fool and thought Luke was dead. Well now he knew the truth and he wasn't going to let anyone get in his way of taking Luke home.

Oh, his mother would be happy about this development. Palpatine thought Luke was dead, so they could hide him under Palpatine's nose and hopefully, he wouldn't suspect a thing. Well, they would have to teach Luke to shield.

He practically heard all of his brother's thoughts.

"Do you mind if I join?" Kane asked as he stepped out of the trees.

Luke's eyes widened in fear and Hondo simply laughed. 

"Sure my prince friend. How much will you take for the Jedi?"

"Oh. How about I spare your life?"

"Well, death is not good business. If I'm dead then no business."

Kane rolled his eyes. He was very glad he had never met the pirate until now. He knew his mother had been unfortunate enough and ran into the pirate several times during the Clone Wars, well from the few stories she told him anyways.

"Give me Skywalker and you have a ten second head start to run."

"Funny, funny."

Hondo made a gesture and suddenly a lot of blasters were pointed at his face. Kane only smirked.

"Well. I suppose I did warn you."

He sprung into action and jumped into the air then landed behind a few pirates and cut them in half with his crimson blade. Within minutes everyone was dead except Luke, him, and Hondo.

"Troopers come to my location and pick up the fool Hondo Ohnaka. I'm sure my mother would personally like to torture him for information."

"Yes, your highness." His commander replied.

Kane glanced over at the unconscious, tied up pirate then over at Luke who was staring at him wide eyed. He slowly walked over and before Luke could do anything he hugged him and pulled him close to his chest.

"Don't you dare scare me like that again, you made me think you were dead."

"Why do you care?" Luke asked softly.

"Because I'm your brother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thehehehehehe! Kane is from a alternate universe where well Anakin/Vader is a female and he was born a year before Luke was. Hints as to why Vader has him. Anyways hope you enjoyed!


	9. Protect You [Day 9 ALT 14]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin Skywalker is shot on the battlefield and it's up to Obi-Wan to keep him alive until help arrives.

Obi-Wan Kenobi blocked shot after shot back into the droids attacking them. This had been a very hard-fought battle and it looked like the Republic would win it too. But when him and his former apprentice Anakin Skywalker strayed from their clones Anakin got shot.

Obi-Wan rushed over to Anakin, destroying droids as he ran over to him. He stepped in front of him to shield his brother and before he knew it the droids laid on the ground and both of them were alone. He didn't think they strayed that far but they must have.

The Jedi Master disignited his saber and bent down beside Anakin to see where he had been shot. It was in the leg and it was bleeding quite a lot.

"It's no-"

"Anakin don't you dare say it's not that bad."

The chosen one looked down but said nothing else surprisingly.

Obi-Wan ripped some of his robe and tied it around Anakin's injury. They needed to get somewhere safe fast, then get a hold of Rex or Cody. He looked down at Anakin with a frown. It looked like he would have to carry him.

"Obi-Wan don't you dare carry me," Anakin said.

"Well I'm afraid that's the only option."

"You could just help me get there."

"When you can't walk since you were shot in the leg?"

Without another word, Obi-Wan picked up the man and used the force to give him the strength to carry his friend.

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin shouted in protest.

Obi-Wan only ignored him and kept walking further until he spotted a cave they could stay in until the clones found them. He walked inside and gently set Anakin down then reached for the comlink on his belt.

"This is General Obi-Wan Kenobi. Can anyone hear me? This is General Obi-Wan Ken-"

"General! We hear you." The voice of his clone commander answered.

Obi-Wan let out a small sigh of relief. "General Skywalker has been injured and requires medical attention. We're in a cave south of where the battle is."

"Was sir, the droids retreated. Rex, Kix, Waxer, and Boil will be on the way, sir." Cody replied.

"Good, I will make sure Anakin lives until you arrive."

Obi-Wan clipped the comm back onto his belt then bent down beside Anakin. He looked pale and was still bleeding, just not as bad as before.

"You'll survive Anakin, I'm sure of it."

"I'm sure I will. No droid can kill me." Anakin replied with a small smile.

So they sat there and waited. Once he heard the sound of a gunship he motioned for Anakin to stay put as he walked outside of the cave. He smiled once he saw the gunship coming towards them. Good Anakin would live, he had to. Not because he was the chosen one, because he was like his brother.

And to lose him-

It was best not to think about it.

With the help of Rex and Kix, they brought Anakin on board the gunship and flew off to get Anakin some medical attention. He could only imagine how worried Ahsoka would be. But she wasn't here. Not anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Obi-Wan angst is always...sad. 😅 Poor guy never gets a kriffing break. 😅 Well, I hope you enjoyed!


	10. Blood [Day 10]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader crash. Once Vader finds Luke's X-Wing he finds a trail of blood leading away from it.

Darth Vader jumped out of his ruined TIE but that's not what was on his mind, his son. His son was out there too. He needed to be quick if he was going to catch up with the boy. Surly Luke knew that he was coming for him.

Just not for the reasons he thought. After all Luke didn't know the truth. He didn't know that he was his father. Obi-Wan had lied to him. That man had stolen his child from him and then turned him against him. Just like he did with her...

Now he was dead and he could no longer influence Luke. The Jedi were dead and could no longer feed his son lies. Vader walked along, following his son's presence. Eventually, he found Luke's crashed X-Wing.

But the thing was he saw a trail of blood leading away from it. That meant his son was injured. By the looks of it was a deep wound. He needed to find Luke and fast unless he... No, not again. He refused to lose Luke when he was just about to find him, to...bring him home.

Vader snapped out of his thoughts then started following the blood trail until he found a cave. He walked inside to see Luke in the corner clutching a wound on his stomach. Without a word, he rushed over to the blonde's side.

"Y-You do care."

Vader stiffened. "What?"

"Y-You do care about me. Despite what B-Ben said."

Luke knew. He knew. Yet he ran because...Kenobi. He did not deserve the quick death he was given. If he could he would make the man die a slow and painful death for his crimes against him and his family.

"You know?" Vader asked.

"I have since I was sixteen."

Vader looked at Luke and didn't say a word. He took off his cape and put it on Luke's wound.

"Now. D-Don't you die. You'll be alright."

Luke shook his head. "I-I won't live but...I-I'm glad to know you care."

With that Luke fell into unconsciousness. No, no, no! He would not lose his son like he lost his mother, he-Padme, Ahsoka, and others. No. He would not lose Luke. Vader took the comm off his belt and immediately spoke into it.

"This is Vader can anyone hear me? This is V-"

"Lord Vader we hear you." The voice of Captain Piett answered.

Good, it wasn't that pathetic man Ozzel. 

"I have crashed. Bring down a shuttle to my coordinates with a medic onboard. I...have someone who is injured and do not wish for them to die."

"Yes at once my lord."

"Oh and Captain? Make sure no one knows of this besides you and the medic."

"Yes my lord."

* * * * * * * *

As Vader lowered his son into the medical capsule he looked down at his gloved hands. They were covered in blood, his son's blood. Luke would be fine, h-he had to be. He had to! From what the medic said they had arrived just in time to be able to save his son.

If they didn't they would all die a horrible death, for all he had left was his son. The Empire was no longer the thing he had. It was Luke, his son, their son.

And he refused to lose someone else he cared about to death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A little angsty...😅 Had to have some Father-Son angst in here somewhere. Also, don't worry Luke will be fine. The medic and Piett got there in time. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!


	11. Reunited [Day 11]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke Skywalker is kidnapped as a child, years later a bounty hunter brings a blonde teenager in front of Vader.

Luke Skywalker sat on the floor of his room playing with his toy ships. It was better when his daddy was here and he would play with him... The door opened and Luke expected to see his nanny or dad but saw a different man there instead.

He didn't like him. The man didn't feel right... He couldn't explain it. So he stood up and walked into the corner of his room, the man walked closer.

"You scawing me." The little four year old said.

The man said nothing to that and only moved closer.

'Daddy! Scawy man in my room.'

'What?! Don't worry I'm on the way little one.'

Luke screamed when the man picked him up and brought him out of the room. He screamed, struggled, and cried as the man brought him on board a ship and they flew away.

'DADDY!' Luke screamed through the force

Then they were gone.

********

It had been ten years since the kidnapping of his son. Whatever he did, Luke was nowhere to be found. He knew he was alive, but that was it. That's all he knew. Vader stared at a holo of his son then looked down to the floor.

Luke was his light, the one thing he had and he had been gone for ten years. He blamed himself but that hadn't spared Luke's guards or nannies, they had been brutally murdered in his rage. Vader looked up when the door to the throne room opened.

He had been so lost in his thoughts he didn't know someone was outside the door. It was Boba Fett, the most recent man he had sent to find his son and-

There was a young teenager beside him, his hands cuffed behind his back. The teen had blonde hair, blue eyes, he was short- But those eyes. He could never forget those eyes or Luke's presence. 

"L-Luke..." Vader said softly.

He jumped off his throne and rushed forward, embracing Luke immediately not giving a kriff that Boba was in the room.

"W-What?" Luke spoke up finally.

Vader pulled back then nodded to Boba. "I will pay you in a moment, wait outside."

The bounty hunter nodded then left the room.

"W-Why am I here? I-I don't understand." Luke said.

Vader frowned. Of course Luke didn't know. Whoever stole him wouldn't have bothered to tell him or anyone else if they knew and still kept his child hidden from him. He would find them and they would pay.

Every single one of them.

"Luke...my son."

"S-Son?!"

Vader simply nodded and embraced Luke again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Emperor Vader au's! XD XD XD But anyways of course he had to be reunited with Luke! XD I hope you enjoyed!


	12. Betrayal [Day 12]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senator Anakin Skywalker of Naboo just figured out his wife had died, but little does he know one of the people he trusted most is responsible.

Since he had become a senator after becoming king he had trusted one person, senator Obi-Wan Kenobi. The man was like his brother, he could confide in him whenever he was upset or needed help. Obi-Wan was always there for him.

So he never would have guessed his brother figure was the sith lord the Jedi were looking for throughout the war and even before that.

It was a normal day, well as normal as it could get for being the senator of Naboo and secret husband to a Jedi Master. A pregnant Jedi Master. Padme Amidala. Oh, he loved her so much. She had even taught him a few things with the force since he was force sensitive.

But when he had been found as a young child the Jedi said he was too old, too attached to his mother to become a Jedi. He should rightfully be a Jedi like the rest of them! It didn't help that anytime he saw a Jedi that wasn't Padme or her apprentice seemed to hate him. Now...Snips was gone.

She had been falsely accused of a crime she didn't commit. In the end, he had found the culprit with Padme while Obi-Wan defended Ahsoka. But in the end, she left. All because of the stupid order. If he had been apart of the Jedi order he could have done something!

But no...he wasn't. He had lost a dear friend because of it all. Suddenly the door to his office was wide open and none other then Bail Organa entered.

"Senator Skywalker, have you seen the holonet or looked outside?" Bail asked nervously.

Anakin shook his head. He stood up from his chair then looked out the window. 

The Jedi Temple, it was in flames. 

It was burning.

His soul cried out for his wife, hoping she was alive, that she was okay. That her and the baby both would come home.

"Padme!" Anakin exclaimed then turned back to Bail.

"Anakin...s-she's dead. I'm so sorry."

Anakin fell to his knees in shock. He didn't try to stop the tears as they fell down his face. Padme, she...she was gone.

"No...no...no!" He screamed.

He screamed until he was hoarse and cried until he couldn't anymore, the whole time Bail was there comforting him.

"T-The baby too? Please tell me our child isn't...isn't..."

"Your children are alive Anakin, and I can take you to them."

"C-Children? Mo-More than one?" Anakin asked.

Bail nodded his head. Anakin looked down to the floor then finally stood up. He didn't know what happened to his wife but he would figure it out. If someone was responsible he wouldn't hesitate to kill them.

Anakin followed Bail into his ship and to where his children were. His eyes lit up when he saw two children. They're children...and...and... A new set of tears streamed down his face as he walked over to his children, then gently picked them up.

"S-She was supposed to be here. P-Padme was supposed..."

If only Obi-Wan were here, he would know what to do. 

"Rest you should senator Skywalker." The voice of Yoda said as he walked into the room.

Anakin shook his head, he wasn't leaving his kids. Not when they needed him. Not when...not when...

Oh only if Obi-Wan were there...

********

Anakin slowly blinked his eyes open to see he was in a soft bed, he looked over and saw the twins in their cribs fast asleep. It had been three days since...since...

He didn't want to think about it. The senator turned on the holonet and what he saw horrified him. It was Obi-Wan, he had been crowned Emperor and declared the Jedi as traitors. When the door to the room opened he didn't even bother to look over to see who it was.

"He...he did it didn't he? Obi-Wan...killed her didn't he?" He hesitantly asked.

"He did. I'm so sorry Anakin." Bail Organa answered.

Anakin sat there in shock, but his eyes...they turned a sickly yellow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...this one didn't really end on a happy note. But it's whumptober so... 😅 Thank you for reading!


	13. A Old Friend [Day ALT 9]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin Skywalker crashes on a planet but the weird thing is he wakes up in a black suit.

Anakin Skywalker frowned as he came to. He was first aware that he was in a suit of some sort and that his head was pounding. Force, he couldn't remember the last time it hurt so bad. What had happened anyway?

He slowly opened his eyes to see nothing but red. Anakin reached up and felt a helmet around his head and immediately took it off. There was a very noticeable dent in the back of it. He looked down at himself and his eyes widened. What? He was in some kind of black armor, it was obviously for looks.

The only thing that was wrong with him was his head that wouldn't stop pounding. Oh. Now that he took a look at his surroundings he noticed he was in a fighter of some sort. He had probably crashed it somehow.

Obi-Wan would so scold him later...and Snips would tease him about it... If she were still there. 

Anakin put the helmet down then opened the hatch of the fighter and took a look around. He was in a forest. Normally he would admire the beauty of it since he hadn't gotten the chance to growing up but he had to figure out what happened.

He didn't remember how he got into his current situation. Why coul-Ah. Maybe he had a head injury that caused him to forget something. That could be it.

"Darth Vader, it seems you found me."

Anakin smiled, he recognized that voice. He turned around to see Obi-Wan but he looked aged, and...sad?

"Obi-Wan? What's wrong? Did something happen? Don't get me wrong I'm glad you're he-"

"I don't know what game you're trying to play Vader but i-"

"Vader?! I'm not a...whatever a Vader is Obi-Wan. It's me!"

Anakin watched Obi-Wan as the older man's eyes lit up in surprise. Surprise about what, he had no idea.

"Y-You don't remember?"

"No? I think I got a head injury of sorts, it won't stop throbbing. What happened?"

Anakin was not prepared for his friend to rush forwards and hug him, threatening to never let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place oh six years after ROTS maybe? Obviously, Vader/Anakin doesn't need the suit and Obi-Wan is with the Rebellion and Bail has both twinsies! Thank you for reading!


	14. Fire And Death [Day 14]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Leia Skywalker make it out of a fire in the homestead while their guardians do not. Years later Luke learns something.

Luke Skywalker woke up when he smelled smoke. He didn't waste any time and jumped out of bed and rushed over to wake his sister.

"Leia! Leia! I think there's a fire!"

The twelve year old woke up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Leia!" Luke panicked.

They had been taught what to do in case of a fire but never in a million years did he think it would happen! 

Leia soon became aware of the situation and stood up and took her brother's hand. They peeked out to see the fire was relatively away from them. The twins ran out of their bedroom than out of the homestead, out into the night of Tatooine.

They waited for what seemed like hours for their aunt and uncle to come out, to tell them that everything would be alright. 

But they never came.

********

Years later Luke still had nightmares about the day their aunt and uncle died. After that, they had done whatever they could to get off Tatooine, and two years later they were bounty hunters. Sometimes they worked alone and sometimes together.

But he found it very odd when Darth Vader himself required his help. Well, he had requested both of them but Leia was already out on a different bounty. So after some discussion with his sister he left.

But the force had a thing to tell the son of the chosen one, a truth. 

The emperor had murdered his aunt and uncle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yep...the emperor was behind the fire. He was aiming to kill Luke and Leia too but nope that couldn't happen. Also yes Vader knows. XD Sneaky sith lord. XD Yep it's short but whatever! Hope you enjoyed!


	15. Saved [Day 15]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke Skywalker is injured in a battle and thinks he's going to die but someone unexpected saves him.

Luke Skywalker laid on the ground, unable to stand due to various injuries. He was vaguely aware of the battle going on around him. All he was really aware of was pain everywhere. Was this it...? No. Somehow he knew it wouldn't be, that he would make it out of this.

He just had no idea how he would do such a thing given his current situation. Luke blinked. He needed to get up but he had no strength. Sure he could use his magic but he wasn't even strong enough to say a word. He didn't want to die, not when he still had to avenge his father.

Luke was vaguely aware when a black form crouched down beside him and placed his hand over his wound and muttered something. Suddenly some of the pain was gone, it didn't hurt nearly as bad.

He looked over to see the dark mage, Darth Vader himself. His father's killer.

"W-?" Luke started to ask but didn't really have the strength to say much else.

"Don't worry young one, you will make it out of this alive. I will make sure of it."

Luke wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

********

Darth Vader paced back and forth as he watched the magical healers heal his son. He had only been able to do a little but... His son would make it out of this alive. His son would not be taken away from him by death too.

It had already taken too many people he held close. Once the healers were finished he walked over to Luke's bedside and gently moved a piece of hair out of the boy's face. Oh she would have loved him so much.

So, so much. But...she was gone. He had thought he had nothing for the longest time. But no. He was wrong. His son had been alive for seventeen years and he never had a clue. It was Obi-Wan. It had to be Kenobi.

The man must have taken Luke and hidden him from him. Whenever he finally got his hands on the man he would die a slow and painful death for everything he had done and to think he had once thought of Kenobi as a brother...

Now he knew better. 

Vader snapped out of his thoughts when Luke moved in his sleep. He gently placed his hand on Luke's hand.

"Don't worry my son, your finally home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thehehehehehe! Well more Vader and Luke because I can. XD Some magical healing stuff for prompt reasons buttttttttt! I hope you enjoyed!


	16. Get Away From Me [Day 16]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's three days after Bespin and Luke...isn't doing so well.

Luke Skywalker stared out the viewport, there was one thing on his mind. Bespin, the beating he got from his own fa- No. That man couldn't be... But somehow he knew deep down it was true. That didn't mean he would accept it.

It had been three days since Bespin and he had been haunted in his dreams and when he was awake. He could see that monster but then he wasn't there. 

Suddenly he heard a weird breathing sound, one that came from only one individual. Then he turned to see the man at the foot of his bed staring at him.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! Y-YOU MONSTER GET AWAY!" Luke screamed as he buried his head into his pillow.

"JUST GO AWAY! HAVEN'T YOU RUINED MY LIFE ENOUGH?!"

The breathing sound disappeared but he didn't lift his head. He soon heard the steps of someone walking over to him.

"Luke! What's wrong?! Are y-"

"No. I'm not okay," Luke interrupted before Leia could finish.

He wasn't okay. Him, that monster was haunting him. The man who wa- NO! HE COULDN'T BE! HIS FATHER WAS A GOOD MAN! Not a monster...

Luke felt Leia sit down beside him then felt her rub his back in soothing circles. 

"I know this is hard Luke but I believe in you. I know you can pull through whatever that monster did to you. I know there's more to it that you aren't telling me. I wish you would tell me but that's your choice. Just know that I believe in you and I always will. You'll pull through, I know it." Leia said softly.

No. How could he ever tell her the truth? That he was the son of a madman who had tortured her and held her back as her planet was destroyed? She would hate him forever. H-He couldn't lose her, and how could she believe in him when he couldn't even believe in himself.

Luke knew that Leia would know the truth one day, but he would stall it as long as possible. He didn't want to know what Leia would think of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...some post Bespin angst. Oh! That was not the real Vader poor Luke was just hallusinating...😅 Hope you enjoyed! Also I've been meaning to post the rest but forgot...so hopefully I will get on that. XD


	17. Changed [Day 17]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin Skywalker is happy that his son if finally out of prison for a wrong he didn't commit. But something's different...

Anakin Skywalker had dreamed of this day for over two years and it was finally happening. His son was free. Two years ago Luke had been wrongfully committed for a crime he didn't do. But now Luke was free.

He waited for Luke to come out and couldn't stop himself before he embraced his son. Luke hugged him back but...something was different. But he couldn't put his finger on it. So he smiled and pulled back from the embrace and lead Luke to the car.

Several years later he would regret never looking into that feeling.

********

Anakin sat and watched the news as he waited for Luke to come out of the bathroom. They were going to have a movie night together, it would be nice to do something with his son. 

"Breaking news! Another body has been found and so far it points towards the group known as The Voiceless Ones. They've been ca-"

Anakin turned off the TV with a small shake of his head. That group had been terrorizing the city for a year and a half now. So far him and his other colleges at the police station hadn't been able to find much of anything.

Whoever these people were they knew how to clean up their tracks.

Luke sat down on the couch beside him and made him jump.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright Luke I didn't see you coming," Anakin replied with a smile.

They ended up deciding to watch a horror movie since it was close to Halloween. By the end of it, Anakin felt like he was being watched. Something was wrong and he knew it.

"Luke get down somethings wr-"

A man jumped through a window and didn't hesitate to run at him. But due to the distraction, he didn't see the real enemy behind him. He felt a small prick against his neck, then felt extremely tired and drowsy.

The man in front of him stopped as he was gently lowered to the ground. Luke where was Luke? His son! His child! 

Anakin's eyes widened as he saw Luke bend down next to him, syringe in hand. Did he-? No, he wouldn't! He couldn't!

"I'm sorry father but I have no other choice. Just last week two people tried to kill you. Now I have to take matters into my own hands, to protect you. I won't lose you. I won't be weak again and lose you like I lost Leia."

Before he got the chance to reply Anakin's world went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie I kind of want to make a short fic based off of this... or fic with like 15 chapters or something. XD But! Padme died when the twins were young due to cancer, Leia was murdered...😅 But! Anakin is the sheriff and since Luke was freed from prison he's gotten kinda evil and stuff behind the scenes...😅 Hope you enjoyed!


	18. I Love You [Day 18]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke Skywalker has a panic attack and someone comes to calm him down and stay by the blonde's side for as long as he needed.

Vanessa Hawkins walked through the various hallways of the Rebel base, one person on her mind. Luke Skywalker, her boyfriend and the man she had fallen in love with. Ever since Bespin Luke had changed considerably. He wasn't sleeping, eating, talking, and it was concerning.

Especially since she didn't know the reason why. Luke told her everything. Vanessa knew something had happened between Luke and Vader. Whatever it had been, it shook Luke to his core.

She hated to see him like this. 

Vanessa finally arrived at Luke's door and gently knocked.

"Luke can I co-?" She started to speak but stopped.

Something was wrong, she knew it. Sure she was only beginning to understand the force but she just knew. Vanessa walked into the room to see Luke on his bed, his arms around his knees, and rocking himself back and forth.

She didn't hesitate to rush over to the blonde's side.

"Luke? What's wrong angel?" Vanessa asked.

Luke said nothing but he turned and looked at her, his face red and puffy from crying.

"P-Panic attack." He answered.

Vanessa frowned slightly. What had upset Luke this much to send him into a panic attack? 

"Shhh, it's okay. I promise Luke." She said softly.

The girl smiled slightly then started to sing a old song from her home planet of Naboo. By the time she was done Luke had calmed down quite a bit.

"Sleep Luke it'll be alright. I'll stay here with you."

Vanessa watched as Luke nodded and closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

********

Luke's eyes opened then took in his surroundings. He was in his room and- Oh yeah. He had a panic attack and Vanessa had seen it. She was worried about him, he could tell. He didn't want to make her worried.

After he had calmed down Vanessa helped him fall asleep with a beautiful song and had stayed with him until he fell asleep. Force he wanted to tell her, that Vader was his father. He didn't want to keep a secret from her. But...But if he did what would she think?

Speaking of which where was-?

The door to his quarters opened and Vanessa walked inside with a small smile on her face.

"Are you doing an-?"

"I-I'll tell you what happened. J-Just don't think of me any differently please..."

Vanessa's eyes widened in worry.

"Luke I promise I won't."

He nodded slightly then motioned for her to sit down beside him. Once she sat down he spoke.

"I had visions of Han and Leia during my training with Yoda. I went to rescue them but... Instead, I ended up being the one rescued. Leia and Chewie made it out on their own fine."

But Han...Oh, Han. They would find him, they would. Han was like his brother...

"I fought...Vader and he destroyed me. He could have killed me but he didn't. H-He told..."

Seeing how hard it was for Luke to talk about it Vanessa scooted over and gently rubbed Luke's back in soothing circles. 

"You don't have to tell me if it's this painful." She said softly.

"No, I have to. He told me that...he's my father. I denied it but the force kept telling me it's true. How could Anakin Skywalker become that?" 

Her eyes widened slightly in surprise but her words were all Luke needed to hear.

"I still love you and that will never change. I accept you for you, not your father Luke no matter who he is." Vanessa replied with a small smile.

For the first time since Bespin Luke genuinely smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHA! XD Oh! Vanessa Hawkins does not belong to me! She belongs to my friend KaitoDetective1412! She allowed me to write her for this one shot! I hope you enjoyed!


	19. Gone [Day 19]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days after Padme Amidala died, Darth Vader grieves.

Darth Vader stared out the viewport, consumed by grief and guilt. It had been mere days since...she died. She was gone forever because of him. It was all his fault! If he had only listened to her, gone away with her! But no she had betrayed him. She didn't deserve to die, their child did not deserve to die.

It was all his fault. Padme Amidala of Naboo was dead because of him. He wanted to place the blame on someone else but he couldn't. No one else besides him had choked the life out of her. But she had been alive...

That didn't matter. Now she was gone. Just like his mother, just like Ahsoka...gone. One way or another they were gone. Now he was left alone all by himself. He wished he had taken Padme's offer and went away with her.

His hands clenched into fists and glass nearby shattered into a thousand pieces. He had done this to save her, to protect her. But in the end, it had failed and she was dead. Just like his dream, she was dead...

Vader looked around at the bridge crew for a moment then stormed off towards his newly built quarters.

There he could allow himself the grieve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short but! Poor Vader/Anakin, poor Padme, poor everyone. 😅😭 I hope you enjoyed!


	20. No Escape [Day 20]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke Skywalker has finally been caught and is brought before Darth Vader, his father's murderer.

Luke Skywalker gritted his teeth as he was pushed along through the Imperial camp, arms firmly tied behind his back. Caught. He had finally been caught by the Empire. At least his friends had gotten away, they could fight to live another day.

They could continue the fight. Hopefully, he could get out of here but so far it looked like it would be impossible to escape. Especially with the dark mage Darth Vader lurking around somewhere. Vader had been hunting him non stop. The man wouldn't let him get away if possible.

Luke was roughly pushed into a tent then was forced to his knees. He gritted his teeth together but said nothing. The teen finally looked over to see none other than Vader himself staring right at him.

"Leave us," Vader said with a wave of his hand.

The troopers that had been behind Luke left without a word, leaving him and Vader alone. He glared at the mage as he walked over to him. Luke quickly stood up and backed away until he was cornered.

"Skywalker it seems we meet at last."

"Unfortunately."

Vader said nothing. Instead, he just stared at him, looking him over.

"You remind me of your mother but you look more like your father." Vader finally spoke after what seemed like forever. 

Luke's eyes widened in anger. How dare he talk about his parents? Especially since he killed one of them, possibly both he wasn't sure.

"You murdered my father you have no right to spe-"

"Murdered?! Who told you that lie?!" Vader boomed as he placed his hands on Luke's shoulders.

"Ben."

Vader scowled. 

"Of course it was Kenobi. He'll pay for his lies one day."

Lies? What did he mean lies? Ben had never lied to him before!

"What do you mean lies Vader?" Luke questioned.

"He lied to you Luke. I did not kill your father, I am your father."

And just like that his world was turned upside down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Medieval time! XD But yeah Vader is still doing his evil thing...XD This probably is pretty bad because my brain just DID NOT want to write it for whatever reason. XD Hope you enjoyed!


	21. Freezing [Day 21]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke Skywalker is stuck out in the cold on Hoth, injured and alone. Lucky for him someone is on their way to save him.

Darth Vader stared out at the snowy surface that was Hoth, where the Rebels were, where his son was. Frankly, he wasn't too concerned about the Rebels, they would be crushed and dealt with. But his son... He reached out and felt Luke's force presence growing dimmer and dimmer.

"Get me a shuttle and a medic now!" Vader yelled.

"Yes sir!"

Vader didn't run but he did walk faster towards the hanger where a shuttle and medic were waiting. Luke would NOT die, he would make sure of it. He quickly boarded the shuttle then took off. There was no time to waste.

Normally he would never be concerned about someone. But this was different. Luke was different. He was his son, the child he thought died with his wife for so many years, But he was alive. If he didn't do something his child would no longer be alive.

Vader reached out once more and followed Luke's presence. He soon saw a form laying on the ground in the snow. Luke. The sith landed the shuttle nearby then rushed out towards the figure on the ground.

He bent down beside the figure and to his horror he saw Luke's face bleeding and he looked like he was freezing to death. Stupid, insignificant Rebels couldn't even find a safe place, and make sure that his son was fine.

One of the various reasons Luke belonged with him. 

Vader took off his cape and gently wrapped it around his son then scooped him up into his arms. He walked back into the shuttle to see the shocked expression on the medic's face.

"Do whatever you have to keep him alive. If he dies your death will be very painful." Vader boomed as he gently set Luke down.

"M-My Lord this is Luke Skywalker, he killed my brother on the Death Star."

"I do not care unless you want to join him you will do whatever you have to do to keep him alive."

"Yes sir!"

Vader scowled under the helmet as soon as the medic was no longer useful they were dead for refusing him.

********

Vader paced back in forth outside of the medbay as he anxiously waited on a update on his son. He had already killed three men for just approaching him about something that wasn't related to Luke's condition then the medic from earlier. 

A medic finally walked out with a datapad in her hands.

"What's his condition?"

"He was suffering from deep cuts along his face and hypothermia. We think the cuts came from a native species called a Wampa. You brought him just in time My Lord or he wouldn't have made it. But he's stable now and should be awake in a few hours."

Vader nodded and waved his gloved hand. "Dismissed."

The medic quickly walked away, clearly glad away from Vader.

Vader entered the medbay to find Luke on a nearby bed, wrapped up in blankets and with several bacta patches on his face. He slowly walked over to Luke's bedside. To think Luke would have died if he hadn't been there. But now...But now he would be alright and he was with him as it always should have been from the moment he was born.

He gently brushed a piece of hair out of Luke's face and genuinely smiled for the first time in over twenty years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Dad Vader to the rescueeeee! I mean Han would have found Luke like normal but Vader got there before he did this time. XD Hope you enjoyed!


	22. My Sister [Day 22]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Part 2 to the day 4 prompt) Emperor Xion captures the other Jedi in the Rebellion and makes a discovery.

Emperor Xion walked through the halls of the detention center, a smirk on his face. At last. Several days ago he had finally cornered the other Jedi in the Rebellion and captured her. When he told his father of such news the man had paled considerably.

It was something he looked into and figured out said Jedi was his twin sister. Interesting. Why did she get a good life but he didn't?! Why did he have to be the one to be tortured endlessly and see his mother die slowly due to a Rebel attack?! 

It wasn't fair. But, but... He didn't blame her for that. No, no. It was all Palpatine. He savored the man's death. Palpatine had died very painfully and slowly and he would do it all again. Now he could be reunited with his father and sister. They could be a family! Hopefully his sister would listen and understand unlike his father.

But one day he would understand...one day.

Xion finally arrived at a door and opened it with a wave of his hand. Inside was a young woman with her arms cuffed behind her back and she had clearly been drugged. A syringe filled with a blue liquid flew out of a secret pocket in the man's robes and into his hand.

He slowly approached her and stuck the syringe into her arm and emptied the contents. A minute later the Jedi looked up at him with a scowl on her face.

"Hello, Je-" Xion started to speak but was quickly interrupted.

"What did you do with my father?"

A smirk spread on his face. "Oh him? He's fine I assure you and in much better care then he was in when he was with the Rebellion."

"You liar!" Leia shouted.

Xion said nothing but instead he just looked at her, studying her. It seemed his sister was a lot like their father. 

"No if anyone is the liar it's you and him."

"Why you kri-"

"No, no, no. I get to speak. Did you know that Anakin Skywalker had a son?"

Leia's eyes widened in shock.

"No. I'm the only child." She replied.

Ah. So either she was lying or their father had never told her about his existence. 

"I see. Well, I am your brother."

Leia shook her head in denial. "N-No you aren't. You liar!"

"So tell me... How are you sister? You never came to visit." Xion said, a smirk on his face.

********

Xion walked into his quarters to see his father still on top of the bed which he was chained to. Good. It meant he hadn't left. Now that he finally had his father and sister both, they could be a family. If they both would listen to him!

"You know father. You never told me I have a sister." He said softly.

Anakin stared at Xion in shock. 

"Y-You have her don't you?"

Xion nodded his head in confirmation. 

"You can keep me here but leave her alone! Please!"

He frowned at that then approached Anakin.

"You think I'm just going to let her go? When we can be a family? Don't you see I'm just trying to make us a family?! No, because you don't understand!" Xion shouted.

"This is not how we can be a family! Keeping us locked u-"

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?! Huh?! When all you two do is look at me like I'm some kind of horrid thing?! When all you want to do is run away?!" Xion demanded.

He took a look at Anakin then started walking out of the room.

"Xion! Come back!"

Xion, no Luke didn't look back as he left the room. A single tear fell down his face which he quickly wiped away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO! Ngl I'm kinda becoming invested in this....XD This is part two to the one I wrote for day four! And my brain is like Oooo good idea write more! While I'm like please I already have a billion drafts. XD XD But we'll see. If enough people want me to I might make this a story! Hope you enjoyed! OH! Also, this is all I'm going to write for whumptober butttt! I did right out a idea for each day so who knows I might write one shots for some of them that aren't in here. XD

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!!


End file.
